


Priorities

by thecarlysutra



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Negotiations, Season/Series 03, Secret Relationship, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-09
Updated: 2007-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy is dragging her heels.  Faith objects.  Forcefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priorities

  
"I did warn you, B," Faith said in an easy, completely reasonable tone. "I told you if you brought up Angel one more time—"

Buffy squirmed. Faith _had_ warned her. But she didn't really mean to keep talking about Angel; he was dead, and gone, and she was with Faith now. But still, he'd been the love of her life! It was natural that, every once in a while, a little tidbit would slip out.

Faith didn't feel the same way. Obviously. But Buffy had been sure that she'd never go this far—

"But I—ow!" Buffy cried as Faith landed another sharp smack to Buffy's naked, upturned backside.

Buffy and Faith had sparred before and Buffy had, in a not-direct-thought kind of way, imagined that she would be able to take the younger, less-experienced Slayer if it ever came down to it. And maybe she could have. But Faith, with surprise on her side, had managed to get the best of the older, more-experienced Chosen One, much to Buffy's . . . er, chagrin. Surprise had not only allowed Faith to knock Buffy from her feet with one well-placed fist to the temple, but it had also bought her the time necessary to drag Buffy from the ground, drape her over a nearby tombstone, and bare her adorable, tawny ass.

And then, well . . . situations such as these tended to put your inner indignant five-year-old, not your wise and seasoned warrior, at the helm.

"Faith, stop!" Buffy whined, and tried again to squirm from beneath Faith's hand at the small of her back.

Faith's hand fell once more to Buffy's already-reddened posterior, and Buffy squeaked.

"I don't think so, B. I think you need to learn a lesson—"

"This isn't how you should—Faith, ow!"

"—about priorities."

Buffy didn't know which was worse: that Faith had beaten her and was . . . god, actually _beating_ her, or that someone could just walk by any minute and see them. She was not weaker than Faith! And she wasn't into this! And she wasn't a lesbian!

"Faith, please! Someone's going to—ouch! Stop!—someone's going to see us!"

Faith paused a moment. "Good."

Before Faith could continue spanking her, Buffy begged, in one breath: "WillyoustopitifItellmyfriendsyou'remygirlfriend?"

Faith grinned, and removed the hand pinning Buffy to the tombstone.

"See, B? That wasn't so hard, now was it?"  



End file.
